No Safety In Numbers
by fangirlingdontdisturb
Summary: Typical High School PJO story, except with my own characters (and the ones from the books). Rated T for slight romance.
1. Miss Me?

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so pls be nice. I appreciate constructive feedback. Me and my Beta (icanfly5588) will try and update once a week. First 4 chapters published on 22nd December, 2014. **

**My 4 main characters are Marina Rose, 19 yr old daughter of poseidon, half sister to Percy Jackson, Misty Stella, 18 yr old daughter of hades, half sister to Nico Di Angelo, Jack Seren (look up what Seren means in Welsh. You know you want to) 19 yr old son of Athena, bf to Marina, and last, Sam Parker, 18 yr old son of Hephaestus, and bf to Misty. This story will be from the POV of Marina or Misty. Let's begin! This chapter is called 'Miss Me?'**

* * *

><p>MARINA'S POV:<p>

"Misty, we're gonna be late for our first class!" I grumbled as Misty walked over.

"Coming, coming." Misty yawned.

"What did you do last night that caused you to be so tired?" I asked, tucking a strand of my wavy brown hair behind my ear.

Misty muttered something incomprehensible, twisting her black hair around her finger.

"Ohhh. Tell me later." I ran towards the college campus, my combat boots slapping against the ground.

"Slow down!" Misty panted.

I stopped and waited for misty to catch up. Just as she got to me, the warning bell rang. "Come on! We have to go get our schedules, and find the boys." Without waiting for a reply, I dashed up the stairs.

MISTY'S POV:

Just as I had stopped to catch my breath, the warning bell rang. Just my luck. I ran up the stairs after Marina, who was surprisingly fast. When we got to the 1st floor, we walked into the reception, grabbed our schedules, told the head mistress that we already had someone to guide us around, and ran up to the locker rooms.

"Well that was easy. Let's go find Jack and Sam, and hope they haven't already gone to class." Marina said.

"Yes mam." I said jokingly. As we approached our lockers, we were swarmed by girls wearing way too much makeup, and skirts that weren't anywhere near long enough.

"I wonder what's going on.." Marina wondered.

"Well I don't know do I?!" I snapped back.

"Misty, calm. You just haven't had enough sleep." Marina comforted.

"Sorry. Shall we see what's going on?" I asked.

"Yes mam." She said jokingly. Being the person she was, she pushed past all the students, and pulled me after her.

"Marina! At least apologise." I scolded her. "Sorry!" I yelped at the people I bumped into as she pulled me into the middle.

MARINA'S POV:

What I saw when we got to the middle stopped me in my tracks. There were 2 _girls_ flirting with our boys. But I knew just what to do. I ran up to Jack and kissed him, hard. He jumped, suprised, then recognised me and picked me up, spinning me around.

"Miss me?" I whispered in his ear. "Of course I did, seaweed brain" Jack whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER ONE. Hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R pls. 535 words! Are you proud of me?<strong>

**Xoxo, fangirlingdontdisturb**


	2. The Same

**Hello! I'm baaaack! This chapter is gonna be much shorter. This one is called 'The Same' **

**Previously: What I saw when we got to the middle stopped me in my tracks. There were 2 _girls_ flirting with our boys. But I knew just what to do. I ran up to Jack and kissed him, hard. He jumped, suprised, then recognised me and picked me up, spinning me around. **

**"Miss me?" I whispered in his ear. "Of course I did, seaweed brain" Jack whispered** **back.**

MARINA'S POV:

Misty was doing the same, except they were just standing. 1 minute later, Misty cleared her throat. We jumped apart, and I could feel my cheeks burning.

Misty giggled, which is very unlike her, and then she said, "Come on, we're gonna be late!"

I laughed and grabbed my books and Jack's hand, following her. "Yes mam. What do we have first?"

Misty looked down at her schedule, then at mine, then at Sam's, then at Jack's. "Ummm.. We have all the same classes, except from our electives. So, we all have Greek, then English, then lunch, then we have our electives, then we have a free period."

"Woah. One piece of information at a time for my poor brain, please." I pleaded, looking confused.

Jack laughed and whispered in my ear, "You look cute when you're confused"

I play punched him, then asked, "So we have Greek first?"

Sam answered for Marina. "Yeah, so let's go. We don't want to be late." As he finished speaking, the bell rang.

Misty swore. "Let's go."

"Misty!" I said, pretending to be shocked. "But you're right, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 2. Ik that was loads shorter than last chapter. Sorry, it's just I'm running low on battery, and I wanted to finish before my tablet went completely flat. R&amp;R pls. As I said, shorter. This chap was only 336 words.<strong>

**Xoxo, fangirlingdontdisturb**


	3. Are you sure?

**Chapter 3. Enjoying this? Review! This one is called 'Are you sure?'. I'm gonna try and speed things up a little. Bc I'm not very good at doing school scenes, I'm skipping the first day, and having a romance-y evening. You have been warned. I'm not sure how this is going to turn out... **

* * *

><p>MARINA'S POV:<p>

Later that evening, after I had said bye to Misty and Sam, I dragged Jack back to our apartment. "I have to do my homework, and you're helping me, then we're having a night together." I giggled, kissing Jack on the cheek.

Jake leaned in and kissed me. "I will do your homework if that's faster. And I have accepted the invitation to the night together." Jack flirted.

I giggled and fumbled with my keys, trying to unlock the door.

"Give those here. I'll do it" Jack grabbed the keys, and he had the door unlocked in seconds.

"Thank you." I curtsied, trying not to laugh.

I walked in, throwing my jacket over our cream sofa, pulling my boots off and throwing them down on the dark wood floor. I threw my school bag at the foot of the greeny-blue stairs and grabbed my homework. "Come on!" I grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him up to the study.

After we had finished our homework, I dragged Jack into our room.

MARINA'S POV:

Later that evening, after I had said bye to Misty and Sam, I dragged Jack back to our apartment. "I have to do my homework, and you're helping me, then we're having a night together." I giggled, kissing Jack on the cheek.

Jake leaned in and kissed me. "I will do your homework if that's faster. And I have accepted the invitation to the night together." Jack flirted.

I giggled and fumbled with my keys, trying to unlock the door.

"Give those here. I'll do it" Jack grabbed the keys, and he had the door unlocked in seconds.

"Thank you." I curtsied, trying not to laugh.

I walked in, throwing my jacket over our cream sofa, pulling my boots off and throwing them down on the dark wood floor. I threw my school bag at the foot of the greeny-blue stairs and grabbed my homework. "Come on!" I grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him up to the study.

After we had finished our homework, I dragged Jack into our room.

I sat down next to him on the bed and kissed him properly.

He pulled his shirt off, breaking our kiss for a moment.

"Jack!" I said, suprised. It wasn't like I had never seen him shirtless before, it's just he had always been wet from the shower or swimming.

"What? You bothered by me not wearing a shirt?" Jack asked, mocking suprise.

"No." I said, leaning back in to kiss him.

A couple of minutes later, we broke apart, panting. "We should do this more often. Now, I need to go make dinner, so..."

Jack picked me up bridal style, not bothering to put his shirt back on, and carried me down the stairs.

"Put me down!" I complained.

At the bottom of the stairs, jack said, "Yes milady." and put me down.

I walked into the kitchen and cooked some pasta, then shovelled it down, watching some swimming race on the tv. When I finished, I told Jack that I was going to go shower and change. He just nodded, and I could see that he was lost in his book.

I showered, savouring the feeling of the hot water running down my back. When I got into my bedroom, I realised that Jack's shirt was still in here. "Jaaaack! Your shirt is up here!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Coming!" Jack came running up the stairs.

I blushed violently when Jack walked in, remembering that I was only wearing a towel. I chucked him his shirt and gently pushed him out. "I need to change now, so I'll see you later."

I closed the door. Grabbing my nightshirt, I pulled it on and pulled a brush through my hair. "Jaaaack! I'm changed, so you can come and shower if you want!"

Jack came up, blushing. "I don't need to shower, so I'm just gonna change." He told me, closing the door to his room.

I heard a bunch of banging, then drawers opening and closing. "You okay?" I called out.

"Fine." Was the curt answer I got.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked, really worried.

"I'll tell you in a second." Jack yelled.

"Okay." I said, worried.

"Okay." Jack replied.

I literally started rolling around on the floor laughing. "Jack, you do know that you just quoted TFIOS?"

"Ummmm... Yeah. That was kinda the point." Jake said, as he came out of his bedroom.

I patted the space next to me on the bed. "Now, there was something you wanted to tell me?"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 3. Well, that was long (898 words!) Next chapter will be written by my beta. Review! Srry if that was kinda bad, but like I haven't ever kissed anyone, so this was really hard to write. Yes, I have a pretty dirty mind. I'm sorry. Again, constructive feedback pls. <strong>

**Xoxo, fangirlingdontdisturb**


	4. Stay with me

**CHAPTER 4. This one is called 'Stay With Me' and is written by my beta, icanfly5588, so it might be a little different style. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>MISTY'S POV:<p>

Later, after Marina said bye to me, I sat down on a bench. I was exhausted after visiting my father last night. Suddenly I felt a warmth on my shoulders.

"Sam?" I guessed.

"Correct!" He laughed.

"Wanna come to mine? We can eat some of that cake from Camp that you love so much!"

Sam agreed. We walked back to my apartment together.

"How did you get that cake Misty?!" He stared bewildered when we arrived at my apartment.

"Well the Hermes kids aren't the only ones who can take stuff without being noticed!" I smiled.

He took the cake down and got it heated up right away. I sat down on my beige sofa and Sam sat next to me. Sam picked up his fork and started cutting into the cake slowly.

"Gods, Sam no need to stand on ceremony! This is your girlfriend's apartment not the President's table!"I remarked. As soon as I said that he picked up the spongey cake with his tan hands and gobbled it up. I giggled.

"You sure like that cake!"

"Uh huh, I like you too." He said flirtatiously. Then we kissed. A proper and long kiss. We'd been dating for three years and 145 days approximately. He was going to move into my apartment very soon so he could be closer to school and with me. My first real boyfriend was him, I mean not many people go for a girl with jet black hair and "weird" green eyes but Sam loved me and we were happy. We finished of the cake in seconds.

"Ummm… can I stay over tonight because the dorm is having a party and I'd rather stay here?" Sam asked nervously.

"Sure you're welcome anytime. You've got the spare room!"I replied.

"Thx"

"Saaam! I'm gonna shower so don't come in."I yelled.

"Ok! I'm gonna crash so see you in the morning!"shouted Sam.

Oh well…

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 4. If you enjoyed, pls leave a review! My beta's account is u6358998/icanfly5588 . If you could check out her account, that would mean the world to her. Running out of ideas, so if you could leave an suggestion in the reviews, that would be appreciated. Nothing too dirty please. Also, I'm on xmas break right now, so I'll be able to update more often.**

**xoxo, fangirlingdontdisturb**


	5. Stupid Prophecies

**Chapter 5. This one is called 'Stupid Prophecies' and is written entirely by the wonderful me! Lol. If you want to have more chapters written by icanfly5588, just say so in the reviews. Also, MERRY BOXING DAY EVERYONE! Hope you all had a great xmas, and got loads of nice pressies. I had writers block yesterday, so if you can tell, I'm sorry. But listening to music really helps. Yay! Anyways, rambling. Enjoy!**

**Previously: I patted the space next to me on the bed. "Now, there was something you wanted to tell me?"**

* * *

><p>MARINA'S POV:<p>

Jack sat down next to me, rubbing his neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't know. Well, I do. Chiron just iris messaged, and apparently there's a prophecy, probably concerning us." Jack mumbled.

"What? Wise boy, you have to speak up." I told Jack.

"Sorry. Chiron just iris messaged about a prophecy Rachel made, and he thinks it concerns us. He wants you to iris message him back." Jack said, slightly louder.

"Do you know the phrophecy?" I asked, worried.

"Yes." Jack sighed, "It goes: Seven half-bloods answer the call, To the water or the wise, the world must fall, An promise to keep with a first breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of the dead. And that, is why I'm scared."

"The water or the wise could refer to us or Percy and Annabeth." I thought hard, my forehead scrunched up, "and this sounds awfully similar to the original prophecy of the seven."

"Yep. That's another one of the reasons I'm scared. But who do you think the seven are?" He laughed. "Why am I asking you that? I'm the son of athena. Well, let's talk to chiron."

"Ok." I grabbed a drachma and opened the curtains. I put a little water in my mini fountain, making a rainbow sparkle.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." I said, "I wish to speak to Chiron, CHB."

The mist shimmered, and suddenly I was looking at Chiron and Mr. D playing cards.

"Hey chiron!" I said, trying to get his attention.

"Ahh, Marina my dear. How are you doing?" Chiron asked, looking up from his cards.

"Not so good, Chiron. Me and jack have been talking about the prophecy, and we were wondering who you thought the seven were?" I wondered.

"I think it would be better if you came here to talk about that. Bring Misty, Sam and Jack, and ask Percy and Annabeth to come to camp" Chiron instructed me.

"Okay." I waved my hand through the mist, breaking the connection.

"Come on jack, we have to tell the others, then start packing. We should leave tomorrow." I told Jack, whilst grabbing some stuff I needed for camp.

"Yes mam. " Jack pulled out his phone, which had an anti-monster chip in it, out and failed misty's number. "Here." He handed the phone to me.

"Hey misty. It's Marina, calling on Jack's phone. Chiron has asked us to come to camp tomorrow," I said, shoving things into my bag.

"Why?" Misty asked, sounding confused.

"Doesn't matter right now. Just tell Sam we have to go to camp, pack some stuff and meet us at my place tomorrow at 9." I snapped.

"Am or pm?" Misty asked.

I sighed. "AM. Now, bye, I have to tell a couple other people."

"Okay. Bye." Misty ended the call.

I dialled Annabeth's number. "This is the phone of Annabeth Chase. I may be out, busy or asleep right now, so please leave a message after the beep."

I sighed in annoyance. "Hey Annabeth! It's Marina. Chiron need you and percy at camp as soon as you can. Tell perce that I miss him. Bye!" I hung up.

I handed Jack's phone back to him, put my bag downstairs, and got in bed. "Night Jack."

Jack climbed in, laying down next to me. "I'm staying here."

"Naughty boy." I snuggled in, and we fell asleep, my head resting on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 5. Didya enjoy that? Review! Sorry about the really bad prophecy, but as I said, I've been experiencing writers block, and I'm really bad at making up poetry, do I just kinda copied the prophecy of the seven. It's not exactly the same.<strong>


	6. Life & Secrets

**Chapter 6. This one is called 'Life & Secrets' and will be in Misty and Marina's POV. P.S, for those of u who didn't know, POV means point of view. Also, Percabeth will be appearing in this chapter! Yay! Misty's POV was edited by icanfly5588.**

* * *

><p>MISTY'S POV:<p>

I walked into Sam's room, not bothering to knock, and gently shook him awake. "Marina says that Chiron needs us at camp tomorrow, so I'm gonna go pack. You need to pack too."

Sam muttered something about fire, then got up. "Okay then. Please get out of my room."

I had already closed the door and started putting my stuff together.

The next morning at 8am.

"Sam!" I called up the stairs, "There's breakfast for you!"

A tired looking Sam stumbled down the stairs. "What is it?" He asked.

"Breakfast, or what? Cuz breakfast is waffles." I said, laughing at his expression.

"Gimme!" Sam lunged forward, grabbing a waffle, "Be right back. Gonna go get my stuff." He stuffed the waffle into his mouth and walked up the stairs.

I sighed. "Boys are such slobs sometimes." I muttered to myself.

"Yipes!" I heard Sam yell.

"What is it?!"

"Uh, just accidentally set my t-shirt on fire…"

"Gods, Sam," Chiron had told Sam to not use his powers in the mortal world but that didn't stop him, "We need to ask Calypso to make some fireproof clothes for you like Leo!"

30mins later at Marina's house...

MARINA'S POV:

My phone rang, snapping me out of my daydream about camp. I picked it up. "Hello? This is Marina."

"Hey Marina! It's Annabeth. We're 2 minutes away from your place, and we have to tell you something. Are you alone?"

"Well, apart from Jack, yes." I replied, curious.

"Thanks. See you soon!" Annabeth ended the call.

"That was weird." I muttered to myself. "Jack! Percy and Annabeth will be here in 2 minutes!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, just coming!" Jack said as he ran down the stairs, pulling a white t-shirt on.

"Be careful!" I yelped as Jack almost tripped.

"Sorry." He grabbed a poptart and ate it, scattering crumbs everywhere.

"Jack! Stop getting crumbs everywhere!" I pulled on my jacket, laced up my boots and grabbed my suitcase and put it by the door. Just as I finished, the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey little sis!" Percy hugged me.

"Hey!" I hugged him back.

I kissed Annabeth on the cheek (**A/N: In a totally non creepy or pervy way**) "You okay?" I asked, worried.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Annabeth asked.

"You were standing like you were hurt. Please, come in. I apologise for the slight mess, I live with a boy."

Annabeth looked at percy as if I had said something wrong, then held his hand and walked in. "Your house is pretty neat compared to ours."

"Thanks." I sat down next to Jack in one of the armchairs. "Now, you wanted to tell us something?"

Annabeth gently elbowed percy. "Yeah. Annabeth is 4 months pregnant."

I shrieked then covered my mouth. "Sorry. I can tell, now that you point it out. You're the father, right?"

"Obviously." Percy put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder and hugged her.

"Well, Misty and Sam should be here soon, then we can get going." I said.

Annabeth leaned into Percy. "Can you not tell anyone?"

I imitated locking my mouth and throwing away the key. "Your secret is safe."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 6. Well that was a suprise! I just love cliffhangers! Mwahahahhahahahah! Review!<strong>


	7. Car to Camp

**I'm writing this and listening to the radio, so it may take me some while to write one chapter. Srry about my absence, I've been (kinda) busy. This one is called 'Car to Camp' and will be mostly in Marina's POV, but I will try and do Misty and Annabeth's POVs. If Annabeth and/or Percy is slightly OOC, I'm srry. **

* * *

><p>MARINA'S POV:<p>

30 mins later..

Percy got in the driver's seat to his Fiat 500L and Annabeth claimed shotgun. I sat right at the back, taking Jack with me.

"Percy, do you know the way to Misty's place?" I asked.

"Yeah. We'll be there in about 5 minutes." Percy replied.

Annabeth groaned, rubbing her stomach.

"Annabeth? You okay?" Percy asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Annabeth said, trying to smile.

"Ok. Tell me if you need anything." Percy said, not convinced.

I lay down with my head in Jack's lap and closed my eyes. "Are we there yet?" I asked, yawning.

"Almost." Percy answered, not taking his eyes away from the road.

2 minutes later...

I climbed out the car and knocked on the door. Misty opened the door. 'Hey. You ready?" I asked.

"One sec. Let me get Sam." Misty replied, already turning around to get him.

"See you in the car?" I asked her.

"Ok. " she shouted over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs.

I walked back to the car and sat back down. "She's just getting Sam." I told Jack.

"Ok." He sat back and put his arm around my shoulders.

I snuggled in. "Percy, Jack can drive if you want."

"Yes please. Wise girl, come on." He climbed out the car and helped Annabeth out.

I scrambled out and got back in, claiming shotgun. Jack got in behind the wheel and adjusted the seat. "Percy, you have long legs." Jack commented.

Percy didn't reply, and just sat down right at the back, putting his arm around Annabeth. She giggled and leant on him, closing her eyes.

Misty came out her house, holding Sam's hand and pulling a suitcase. She slammed the door behind her. I rolled down my window and asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Someone" she said, glaring daggers at Sam, "Set our breakfast on fire."

I laughed then shut up when she glared at me. "I can solve that. " When she got in the car, I threw her a bag of poptarts. "They're still warm."

"Thanks. Let's go." She buckled her belt and dove into the bag of poptarts, trying not to get crumbs everywhere.

I turned on the radio, then turned it up when Radio 1 came on. "You're listening to the 100 best selling singles of 2014." The radio blared.

ANNABETH'S POV:

A couple of un-eventful hours later...

Jack slammed on the brakes, waking me up and barely missing an empousai. He cursed. "Watch it, snake lady!"

She hissed at us. "Ah.. The onessss from the prophecccy.."

Jack gave her the finger and asked percy, "Do you mind?"

"Crush her."

Jack drove forward, smushing the empousai under the wheels. I winced at the audible squelch then crunch.

Marina slurped from a can of coke. "Anyone want anything to drink?"

"Yes please." I said, realising my mouth was parched.

"Catch." She said, tossing a can of coke at me.

I leant forward, just barely catching it. "Anyone else?" Marina asked.

"One for me." Misty piped up. I jumped, startled. I thought she was asleep.

"And me." Sam said.

Marina tossed them both a can, then asked, "Percy? Jack?"

Percy shook his head and grabbed a can of blue cherry coke from his bag. Jack nodded, not looking away from the road. Marina laughed, and I realised what she was about to do. She cracked open the can, put a straw in, and gently stuck the straw in Jack's mouth. He slurped, then gently pushed it away. "Put it down there."

"Yessir!" Marina saluted, then put the can in a cupholder. She crushed her can and put it in a plastic bag.

Misty suddenly piped up, "What did she mean by the ones from the prophecy?"

Marina coughed, elbowing Jack. "Chiron will tell you." Jack said, not even looking.

"Ok.."

MISTY'S POV:

30 mins later...

"Are we there yet?" I complained, slumped, "We've been driving for hours!"

"Actually, we've been driving for 2 hours and 22 minutes. But, yes we are almost there."

"Yay!" I sat up, stretching.

Jack parked, then we all got out and I shadow traveled the car home and back. When I got back, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>2,269 words! That's a long chapter. P.S. Blacked out means fainted. END OF CHAPTER SEVEN! I'll try and upload more soon, but it will probs be Monday before I get the chance to. Dat cliffhanger tho. <strong>


	8. A Morning In The Life Of Me

**Hello! I'm back! Srry I wasn't able to update, I was being lazy, and I had writer's block. School's started again! NOOOOOOOOO! Anyways, enjoy! This one is called 'A Morning In The Life Of Me'**

MARINA'S POV:

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bunk in the Poseidon cabin, curled up under a blue blanket with Jack. "Jack?" I asked quietly.<p>

"Yeah?" Jack mumbled, hugging me.

"Sis?" Percy said, rubbing sleep from his eyes, careful not to disturb Annabeth.

"Good morning guys. I'm gonna go see Misty now. I hope she's alright. " I slowly got up, crawled over Jack and pulled on a grey sweater and ripped jeans.

"Ok. I'm just gonna sleep a little longer. " Percy lay back down, wrapping his arms around Annabeth.

"Me too." Jack said sleepily.

I sighed, walking out Cabin 3 and heading towards the Hades Cabin. I got there and knocked, calling out, "Nico! Is misty in there?"

Nico opened the door, grumbling. "Good morning to you too. As a matter of fact, no, she isn't in here. She went to go see Sam."

"Ok, thanks. Bye!" I walked off, leaving a very disgruntled Nico to close the door.

Chiron trotted up to me as I was on my way to visit Jack. "Good morning, Marina. After you have had breakfast, would you mind calling the others to the big house? Also, bring Nico. "

"Sure. Just gonna go get Misty now."I said over my shoulder as I walked to the Hephaestus cabin. I knocked, attempting to avoid all the traps and alarms. But, just my luck, I stepped on a mine, which sprayed water in my face. I willed myself to stay dry. I stood there, completely dry, when Leo opened the door.

"Why didn't it work?!" Leo exclaimed, noticing the detonated mine.

"You forget who you're talking to. I happen to be a daughter of Poseidon." I smirked.

"Hmph. Anyways, what can I do for you?"

"Are Sam and Misty in there? Chiron needs them." I asked, still smirking.

"Yes, they are. Let me get them." And with that Leo yelled into the cabin, "Death Girl! Metal Boy! Seaweed Brain's sister is here!"

"Oi! I have a name you know. And what's with all the nicknames?" I asked, annoyed.

Leo laughed. "I call people nicknames now. Nicknames are cool." He looked like he expected me to laugh, but I just stared at him.

"Doctor Who reference? Anybody? Anybody? No? Fine." Leo pouted, playing with gadgets from his tool belt.

"Ok. Now is not the time. SAAAM! MISTYYYY! HURRY UP!" I told Leo, then shouted in the direction of the bunks in the cabin.

"Coming, coming. " Misty grumbled as she walked out the cabin, her hair done in a long braid down her back.

"You feeling better?" I asked, concerned.

"I feel like I drunk an entire bar last night, so no. Bloody hell, this headache is annoying. " Misty sulked, leaning heavily against the wall of the cabin.

"Watch your language." I warned her as Sam tumbled out the cabin, his hair a mess.

"Shall we?" I offered. I started heading towards the other's cabins. "I'll meet you at the dining hall." I said over my shoulder.

I walked to Cabin 13, yelled at Nico through the door to come and have breakfast, then ran to Cabin 3. I walked in without knocking, which was probably a mistake. Percy and Annabeth were entangled on their bed, whispering to each other. I could her the water running from the bathroom, so I figured that was where Jack was. I knocked, and heard a quiet "Come in."

"Hey Wise boy. That was awkward." I kissed him on the cheek and told him.

"What was?" He asked, brushing his teeth, so it sounded more like "Hat has?"

I laughed, then pointed in the general direction of the bunks.

"Owh dat" Said Jack, still brushing his teeth.

"Chiron needs us after we've had breakfast, so hurry up please." I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Dwone." Jack said, then put his toothbrush down and followed me.

"Percy! Food!" I said as we came out.

He completely ignored me. "Blue pancakes!" I said.

He sat up. "What?"

"Breakfast. Then Chiron needs us." I said as I walked out of the cabin holding Jack's hand.

"Coming." Percy stood up, helped Annabeth up then followed us out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 8. Srry I know that was kinda a filler. Not the next chapter, but the chapter after that, will be more action packed and interesting. Srry about my absence, I was busy. From now on I'm gonna try and update once a week. <strong>


	9. AN: HELP!

**Hey guys! I started a new story, so if you could check it out, that would be awesome ;). It's called My Troubles Aren't Just Love… ok, so basically, I've come to a 'wall' in the story and I just don't really feel like writing this anymore. If anyone wants to Beta this or suggest ideas, please review/PM me. Thx!**


End file.
